partnerscollidefandomcom-20200213-history
Flaky
Flaky is a red porcupine who is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide. She has white flaky dandruff on her quills (hence her name). She is known for being a coward and scared of many things, resulting in her often laughing nervously. However, on occasion, she has had moments of bravery and faced her fears. She is best friends with Flippy and Lumpy. It has also been shown that she is a close friend to Flippy, knowing personal information and about his condition. It has also been shown that her screams can snap Flippy out of his alterego Fliqpy. It has been noted she is good friends with Lumpy, Petunia, and Giggles as well. It has also been shown that even though she loves the good Flippy, she admires the evil Fliqpy because of his courage, integrity, and the need to protect her, as both Flippys don't seem to want to lose her and beg her not cry anymore. Flaky has shown love to Flippy, no matter how much pain he causes, and tells him "If do cry, I'll be here to cry with you, because I love you too much to leave you alone." Other forms This lists Flaky's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Clawky Flaky's first-level form. She has longer quills, dark red markings on her face, green markings on her arms, claws on both her hands and feet, wears a blue vest, wears spiky bracelets on both wrists, and wears brown hand belts. She also seems to lack her buckteeth. Clawky specializes in ground-based element, more particularly anything related to sand, mud, and soil. She becomes extremely agile during harsh sandstorms, despite her color not blending in with the sand. While tricking her enemies, she can also create pit traps to make the enemies fall in and let her finish them. Sometimes, Clawky can also throw rocks as a form of attack. Her other ways of attacking include hurling sand to blind enemies, performing a surprise attack from the ground, putting spiky traps made from her quills, slashing using her claws, causing a small earthquake, and trapping enemies in a sand vortex. Her claws, while look ordinary, are in fact as hard as diamonds and can destroy rocks in a single slash. By personality, Clawky is more rebellious and can also drive her enemies mad. Flaky first achieved this form in the episode It's My Birthday, Not Yours. Drillky Flaky's second-level form. In this form, her face, upper torso, and hands are covered in yellow armor (with purple markings). She now lacks dandruff in her quills. Instead, she now has sand in her quills (though not easily seen). Her nose is now a drill, which is part of her armor. The same can be said about her claws. Some of her quills also form some sort of "mane" around her neck. While she now lacks the agility of her previous form due to being more bulky, she makes up for it by being able to summon harsh sandstorms. Additional attacking methods include hurling mud, attacking using her drills, causing a landslide, and creating fissures. Flaky, along with several other tree friends, first achieved this form in the episode The Big Attack. Trivia *Her gender was once a big debate for fans. In early 2012, it was announced by the creators she was indeed female. *It is a widely agreed headcanon that Lumpy, Flippy, and Flaky are best friends in their own little group. *Her voice in HTF: Partners Collide is provided by Cindy Robinson, who is the current voice of Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Category:Characters